Woke up inside a Redframe
by a guy1013
Summary: woke up inside a Redframe (self insert) (warning bad grammar incoming)
1. Chapter 1 (waking up)

"Uh?,where am I"

_feels around and pushes the power button of the ms by pure dumb luck_

"much better,ok I finally having a dream where I'm piloting a Mobile suit,but sadly base on the cockpit it's not exia"

_began feeling the controls and instinctively began controlling the MS like an extension of his body_

Oustide the MS

_people are running around in terror after the attack of Zaft and began running around,but one of the researchers went straight to the Goldframe's cockpit to runaway with his greatest __creation,but unkown to him one of it's brother is already online._

Back with the MC

"Yes yes yes yes yes"

_the Redframe got up and began moving around and saw someone get inside of one of the Astrays_

"Hm, I'll wait for him to destroy a piece of the colony ,then shoot him after i get the others ready to be tied up for transport"

_Our mc found some cables and began rounding up the other prototypes to one container that he luckily found and began moving out od the hanger containing him and his new Ms and assets_

"huh,that took longer then expected hope i can still get the Gold one"

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!**

_Our mc use one of the monitors and found a notification that showed a battle_

"What!?,is that the strike fighting the aegis and a white Cgue"

_he began thinking if he should help the Strike or help Cgue,but before he could decide the Goldframe fired a bazooka shot to escape_

"you're not going away take this"

_he moved the Redframe and aim the beam rifle at the Goldframe just enough to line the shot to hit the Goldframes cockpit killing the pilot without damaging the Mobile suit much_

"Damn, I am either super lucky or just that good at piloting this thing"

_He began moving his MS and asset container so he can get the remains of the Goldframe and the weapon it use to make the hole_

"Hm, soo this is space I really need to get in contact with a ship cause I need a place to put my stuff at"

_Before he could decide on what direction he should go beam fired near him_

"damn that is close and thank my lucky stars that my stuff didn't get hit as well"

_began looking around for anyship to dock as our mc feel like he needs to pee__, luckily for him his choice will be made for him_With the Zaft crew

"Unidentified Mobile Suit has appeared near our ship ser" soldier

"what,put on the screen" Captain

"it looks like one of those G weapons we just receive,men try and contact that mobile suit and some ginns to make sure the unidentified mobile suit doesn't escape" Captain

" " "Yes sir!!" " "

Back with Mc

**Beep!!!**"what is that"

_he looks around and finds a button that looks like it will aswer why there is a beeping sound_"Unidentified mobile suit identify yourself" Captain

'Ah!!, I have to think of name and fast'

_time pass for almost 5 seconds til anothing beep broke our Mc from his thoughts_**Beep!**"what now"

_Looks around and see ginns flying towards himself_"Repeat, Unidentified Mobile suit identify yourself"

"My name is Mc Insert, piloting the MBF-P02 Astray Redframe, asking if you will allow on-board to pee"

"Okay, Mr Insert what inside the cargo"

"Mobile suits and Mobile suits' parts and weapons"

Inside the Ship

"men we will let the stranger in so we can receive the mobile suits,parts and some answer as to why Rau didn't tell us there more of these thing"

Back outside

"We will let you aboard if you shut down your mobile and allow our Ginns to escort you to our ship"

'Wow this dream is surreal and hoping I can finally get into ms fight'

"sure"

_our mc complied with the Zaft officer and was brought inside the ship to begin his interrogation after finding a restroom(toilet,comfort room) to relieve himself and some clothes as it turns out he was naked_ ,_After giving our mc clothes they brought him to an interrogation room to begin the interrogation.__the interrogation brought more information,then the Zaft soldiers can hope for like how they mobile suits were made,cause of the EA asking Orb to help produce said weapons and why they agreed,cause some people on top wants to join the EA and other things and the only the our mc ask was to keep the redframe and food and shelter which the Zaft soldiers can provide if our mc helps them take the last G weapon out or catch it_

Back with Mc

"They gave me room to stay which is good"

_Our mc took a very deep breath and began to panic,as he originally thought the scenario he was in was just a dream,but now it has become his reality and yhe thing that did it was when he appeared naked without waking up_ _after that like he normally does_

_After panicking our mc got use to situation as he needs suck it up get through this situation at least there is an upside which is mobile suit battles,but there are downside as well as our mc might die in battle._

Outside the room

_Rau just return from fighting the strike and mobeus zero when he got back to his quarters he receive a notification about 5 other mobile suits and an unknown pilot_.

_The engineers that wrote the report __says the ms and parts that came along with pilot would help increase the rate of understanding about the G weapons_ _beam technology as well as anti-beam coating as the shields are coated in something that lowers beam efficiency._

With pilots 

"What do you think of the new machines that were broughg in by our new guest" Nicol asked

"Hm,I don't know,but they look a lot like the G weapons and base on what the report said that they were Orb's prototype machines before our guest brought them to us, the specs on these are far greater then Ginns and even the Cgues and by comparing the specs of the G weapons and the Astrays the specs of both machiens are more less equal with the onky thing helping the G weapons being the Phase Shift Armor" Yzak replied

"still it doesn't change the fact that we're still missing one more of those G weapons" Miguel said angrily

"So what do you rhink of this Athrun" Dearka asked

"We just need to get the last one and with the help of these new weapons we can retrieve them"Athrun said

Finally back with the Mc

'I'm now done with my freak-out and it's time to meet with the captain hope i can some how convince him not to betray Zaft' Mc

_Mc began moving around and arrived at the captain quarters_

"You ordered to see me sir" Mc

"Yes, so tell me more about the astrays and how you came upon them" Rau ask

"Luck I guess as while running away I found a hanger of where the machines are somehow got inside one of them" Mc

"I see and do you know why I'm asking even though I already know this cause of the report from the interrogation" Rau

"To Double check something sir" Mc

"Yes,and now to make sure you're someone we can trust we will have you join us in our next mission aquire the last G weapon do you agree to joining the mission" Rau

"Yes sir"Mc

"Good be ready at ms hanger with 30 minutes" Rau

"Yes Sir" Mc

_Mc began moving back to his quarters to pee and make his game face on_

_Mc began moving to hanger when he bump to the ms pilots of the ship_

"Hm, you're the pilot to the new machine right it's called Astray right" Miguel asked

"yeah"Mc

"So what can it do" Miguel

"Hm, I don't know yet,but i think I can do as well as what the one(pointing at the Duel)over there can do minus the weird coloring thing"Mc

"Make sure you don't hold us back" Miguel

"okay" mc

_The group went to their respective machines._

**Launching mobile suits now!!!**

_T__he machines launched and are now re-entering the colony to capture or destroy the strike._

Inside the colony

_The Strike equipped with sword strike launch_

"Ready aim fire" Mc

_The Redframe fire a shot at the strike. the strike blocked it with it's shield,but the Redframe keeps on firing at it. the strike is trying to dodge and block the beams._

_The Ginns and the repaired Cgue are now busy trying to overwhelm the Archangel_

At the Archangel

"Is the mobius zero ready yet or no" Muerre

"No ,the pods needs to refitted and refuel and gun needs to filled up as well" soldier

"Err,men keep firing and try to take down the Mobile suits"muerre

"what is that new machine"Mu and everyone that can see the screen

Back in the Battle Field

"Why do you keep on moving just stay still" Mc

_The Redframe is still buay going on long range combat as the sword strike is formidable in close range,cause of it's sword_

_The Ginns are busy trying to get a shot in while dodging the rain bullets and beams being fired._

_The Cgue is just standing by to observe the Redframe and Strike's battle_

Back at the Zaft ship

"Athrun what are you doing ,get back here" engineer

_Athrun begin moving to the Aegis to assist in catching the Strike as he doesn't want his friend Kira to die_

_The Aegis launch is now entering the colony_

Back at the colony

"why is this guy being so persistent and why can't I even get close, I need to look for any long range weapons on this" Kira

_The strike threw it's beam boomerang_

"Now he decides to use his long range weapons" Mc

**Beep**

"What" Mc

"I'll be assisting you to capture the last G weapon" Athrun

"Sure,keep him busy so I can get a shot at his head and arms" Mc

"Roger" Athrun

_The Aegis begins firing it's own beam rifle at the strike, The strike is getting bit overwhelmed as two mobile suits firing at with it's onky defensive tool being a small shield is causing it to get hit more_

"This is it" Mc

_The Redframe begins accelerating at the strike while firing at with the Aegis when suddenly the Redframe throws it's sheild and beam rifle at th strike to cover it's vision._

_The Redframe reveals it's beam sabers and using it's right arm to cut the right arm of the strike that is carrying it's sword ,then suddenly it went up to try and cut the head off._

"Nononononono, I'm not going to die " Kira

_The grab the shield that was thrown at to block the beam. The Redframe back off to collect it's beam rifle while firing back its cwis at it._

The_ Aegis begins moving closer to the Strike. The strike throw the shield at the Aegis to try and give itself more room so it can grab it's sword_. _The Aegis transforms and reveals it's MA mode and grabs the strike._

"Okay I grab my gun and shield. Lucky me Kira threw and it fell right near me. Better go back to the battle" Mc

"interesting no time to enjoy the show it's time to attack" Rau

_The Cgue finally started moving and begin assaulting the archangel._

Back with Athrun and Kira

"Kira please, please give up I don't want to kill you" Athurn

"Athrun , I can't my friends are on that ship"Kira

"Kira ,after this over I'll talk with Captain Rau to see if we can get you friends out, but please Kira please give up now Kira please" Athrun

"I..I will,but please promise to make sure it happens" Kira

"I will" Athrun

Inside the archangel

"The strike is captured,is the mobius zero ready or no" Muerre

"it is but not mangazine is only 40% full"engineer

"That's more then enough I have to save the kid"Mu

_Mobius Zero launch with only the bare essential weaponry and ammo._

"This filling Mu you're here" Rau

"Rau where are you" Mu

_The Cgue immediately began attacking the Mobius Zero_

Back with Mc

"Athrun,did you get the strike pilot to turn of his machine so we go or no,cause I have my shot line up and I can it now"Mc

"No need I'll get him to turn help me bring him back to the ship" Athrun

"Sure,but he blows his machine I'll blame you"Mc

_The Aegis and the Astray with the damage strike and parts are now moving back to the ship_

_While flying back MC's machine spotted a life boat_

"Athrun, should I get that thing it's not moving and stuff" Mc

"N...,You should after we return back to the ship" Athrun

Back with Cgue

_The Cgue and Mobius zero are neck and neck with the gun barrels of the zero giving an edge for Mu,but higher mobility of the Cgue it's making it hard for Mu to aim an accurate shot at it._

Back with Archangel

"We just lost the strike"Natarle

"Damn it,Men!!,begin moving we need to get the strike back now"Muerre

Back in the Zaft ship

_Kira got off the strike and was place in guest quarters,while that happened the engineers begin studying the strike as fast as possible._

_The Redframe is being refuel and prep for a second take off._

**Mobile Suit Launch**

"I'm back refueled and restock so now I'm gonna go back and fight Mu" mc

_The Redframe arrived at the scene_ _and began assisting the Cgue by giving support fire and destroying some of the barrel pods._

"Sir when are you going to ask for them to surrender,as there most be more stuff for the G weapons aboard the ship"Mc

"I'll do it after making sure there is no chance for them to fight back" Rau

"Ok, I'll try and destroy more of the turrets"Mc

_The Redframe changed targets and started targeting the archangel's turrets and missile pods_

"The new machine is now heading to the archangel" crew of the archangel

"Ok, I'm getting close,but those turrets are quite durable better use my beam sabers" Mc

_The Redframe began slashing the turrets ,while the Ginns act as a distraction._

"We're losing turrets and guns from 4,6,7,8 and missle pods 6,3 and 2 and counting"Soldier

_The Cgue and Mobius Zero are busy fighting it out ,but with Zero's badly repaired pods and meager fuel and battery levels the fight is looking more and more that the Zero will lose_.

_The__ Redframe while slashing and dashing around the archangel, found an opening to slashed open the main cabin_.

_Mu watched in horror that he couldn't protect the crew,but during that moment of hesitation Rau slice his Zero in half._

_The only weird or lucky thing that happened to both machines is that pilot and the crew of the Mobius Zero and Archangel are alive._

"Sir,I have my reifle in isight for the kill will you asked then to surrender yes or no" Mc

"Hm, we'll give them the choice ro surrender or not, Miguel and Andrew assist the Redframe in handling the crew while I contact our crew and the Archangel's" Rau

_The Astray and Ginns are busy making sure the crew won't do anything ,while Rau ordered more people from the ships to capture the crew and the ship._

_The Zaft soldiers come in the ship and began taking more and more of the EA soldiers in handcuffs and even Mu the Mobius Zero pilot as well._

_The Engineers began fixing the damages made to the ship.__ Captain Rau gave Mc permission to fly around and while doing so he found again the space pod and sent a message to get permission bring it back or not, luckily for the people in the pod Rau gave permission after the video of the pod was sent and received after discovering the pod is malfunctioning and prevents it from moving away from here._

_The engineers after making sure everything is set asked Mc to direct them to thd place where the astrays were created,they went gathered as much data as possible and gather more and more spare parts and other equipment available after aftermath of the attack.__The pod of refugees were shock and scared for their lives,but luckily Athurn promise them that they can stay with The Plants til after war is over or after Orb answers to what they made.__The three ships moved to the Plants_

**ⁿ000p0000000000000000000000000000000000**

made a ghird one cause keep thinking about it so i made one


	2. information and the beginning

**Last time**

_Our Mc went and chose a side to defeat the archangel and her crew and now the only thing left is to go to The PLANTS_

At the ships

'There is nothing to do besides waiting,but on the upside I got my prize written on paper which is my Redframe plus some upgrades for my ms and a job in Zaft so I can keep fighting'Mc

Mc began walking around the ship to help past the time when he bump into one of the refugees from Orb.The Refugees is a kid and her mom

"yo,so how is the status of being a refugee"Mc

"Why did you attack the Orb colony Heliotopolis"Refugee woman

"Don't ask me ask the guy wearing the mask so bye"Mc

Mc walks away towards Rau ,so he can ask how long till we can get to the PLANTS

Time passes

The ship finally docked at one of the bases of Z.A.F.T. the name don't know and don't care cause my main problem now is somehow getting a job here at the PLANTS.

They ordered everyone who piloted the the suits from the colony will give a presentation about what the suits can do.

The council ask me to help explain the suits.

After explaining the suits capabilities plus which aspects should be prioritize for max production capability. They let me go after rewarding for the assist in handling the suits and the EA force station at the neutral colony.

The rewards are keeping the redframe and it being upgraded to be compatible with both Zaft and G-weapon's weapon and other things to help it fight better and some credits to spend and a place to stay in the PLANTS.

The council had another meeting about what to do with the refugees.

The council decision is to keep the refugees at the PLANTS,til Orb answers to what happend at Heliotopolis and why there are G-weapons and military personnel that belong to the EA(Earth Alliance)

I have time to kill so better look around the colony and the house the council gave me.

I looked around my residence and it seems I have multiple tablets in the residence,where there is at least one attach per room.

I grab some some food that is in the fridge and leave for some touring around the colony.

I looked around and see nothing is different here compared to what on earth except I can't find a single hobby shop not even a Mecha model kits hobby shop so I can build gunpla inside a Gundam universe.

I arrived back to my new residence waiting for a new mission or something as my only current skill set is mobile suit piloting as of right now. I should try getting new skills till the council decides on what to do with me like cooking.

MC beings watching online tutorials of cooking videos.

The engineers

"The technology of the ship and the mobile suits far exceed our own suits and ship,so how the hell did those naturals made these."Head engineer

"Hm,since the suits and the ship were made in an Orb colony by an Orb corporation we can deduce they use coordinators as well as naturals to make them" Engineer

"Hm, damnit we need to reverse engineer these puppies quick if we want to win the war against those natural scum"Engineers

The council

The council discuss on what to do with the information and evidence that showed Orb is truly not a neutral nation ,but allying with the EA (Earth alliance),the main problem is nlthar the council is dividend between the pro-war camp leader by councilor Zala ,while the pacifist camp is lead by Chancellor Clyne and normally most meetings end with the chancellor winning,but sadly for him the pro-war camp gain new members via the neutral camp joining Zala's side ,since the new weapons brought them to see a new light.

weeks pass

The council debates and discussions about what to do barely change except that Zala is getting more and more support from other council members and from the citizens of PLANTS.

The engineers finally finish reverse engineering the data and the tech from mobile suits and ship from the Orb colony.

The mirage coloid system of the blitz is the most important find I'm the entire mission on the Orb colony ,since the ability to go invisible in most detection system is a great gift to any side of a war for spying and surprise attacks,but sadly the battery drain is still the main issue ,but putting it on a ship the battery drain won't be as servers if you put it on a mobile suit.

The next generation of mass production mobile suits gain numerous advancements with the strike,duel, buster and the astrays ,more generic weapons and other accessories needed for adaptation in other specialized fields in combat.

The ships gain new advancements as well ,since the capture of the archangel , ships can launch and enter the Earth is slowly coming to mass production.

Now back to our Mc

"I'm bored, I check the engineers and red frame is still not yet ready for a test run,they must still be up trying to understand or implement the tech from the things from the colony,but why haven't been called for anything like a council on what to do with Orb,since people think I'm a defector from Orb"MC

suddenly MC heard his door bell rang

Mc looked and saw Athrun Zala.

"So what type of mission or summon needs an in person delivery"Mc

"a confidential one"Athrun

"which is ?"Mc

"will you accept first before the debrief"Athrun

"sure if I can get my red frame in order for the mission sure"Mc

"the mission is to locate and find Lacus Clyne, she's been missing since her ship and party was lost for the memorial of the Bloody Valentine's ,and we need to find the her or her body now"Athrun

"sure let's go"Mc

The duo left to the docks to launch

a few days later

The team arrives to find nothing ,but the remains of a ship and one life pod.

The crew retrieve the pod and discovered Lacus is alive and well.

The mission is a success,but they still need to gather the remains of the ship to figure out what happened to cause it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I** thought people will start writing more Gundam seed self insert fics,but it turns out I'm wrong**


End file.
